


Blast Wave

by Augustus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: The aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I don't actually write fanfic any more. And this tiny snippet barely counts as that, but it wouldn't get out of my head until it was down on the page, so it might as well be here as well.

For Hawke, the betrayal comes neither from the explosion, nor from the secrets and falsehoods that now lie exposed. It is in the slump of Anders's shoulders as he silently awaits death, in the blank smoothness of his brow and in the long fingers that clench and unclench in his lap. Betrayal is Anders thinking that Hawke could ever execute him, that Hawke could bear one more second of this Maker-forsaken conflict without Anders at his side. Three years of yearning, three years of loving, and its all nothing because Anders believes Hawke could thrust a dagger through the same heart that has done nothing but love him since the day that they first met.

It's a mess. This whole damn city is a fucked-up, burning mess. But Anders is Hawke's mess, Maker be damned, and it hurts more to see Anders sitting there broken and hurting than it does to realise that Hawke's love is still second to his partner's self hate. 

It's a betrayal to think that Hawke could kill the one thing in Kirkwall he loves without question, but sometimes that's what love is: doubt, and fear, and getting things wrong. And so he kisses Anders and cups his jaw and says _I will never, ever leave you, you idiotic mage_. And if doubt is a betrayal, then Anders's smile is a promise that somehow, some way, it's all going to be okay.


End file.
